sproutpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sprout Diner
Sprout Diner was an early online exclusive webseries, and was one of the first original programs for PBS Kids Sprout. Unlike the other blocks, Sprout Diner isn't really a block in the traditional sense. However, it did have various guest appearances from Sprout characters, and was briefly a block in March of 2008. Premise In each episode of Sprout Diner, a favorite Sprout character like Barney, Elmo, or Bob the Builder call in looking for a healthy meal or the perfect snack and the Sprout family—-Brussel, Bean, and Alfalfa Sprout-—whip up a daily special just for them. There were two different segments; the first involved a Sprout character calling the diner asking for a snack to eat, and Brussel, Bean, and Alfalfa cook it for them. The other segment was Time To Create, where a live-action family makes the recipe. Show Meals This is a list of various characters that called into the Sprout Diner and had a meal made for them. The instructions to make the recipe will be provided on the individual pages. Videos will be in the video section. * Angelina Ballerina: Angelina has a dance recital coming up, and she needs energy to practice. Angelina's Ballet Slippers. * Barney & Friends: Barney would love a super-dee-duper snack. Barney's Purple Hummus Dip. * The Berenstain Bears: Papa Bear is very hungry. Berenstain Bears' Breakfast Oatmeal. * Bob the Builder: Bob's Build-Me-Up Berry Shake. * Boohbah: The Boohbahs would like something colorful and delicious. Shishka Boohbahs. * Caillou: Caillou would like something yummy to eat. Caillou's Crunchy Carrot Salad. * Dragon Tales: Ord's tummy is rumbling. Dragon Tales' Tortilla Treat. * Fireman Sam: The Pontypandy Fire Brigade could really use some healthy food to keep them strong for rescue missions. Sloppy Fire Truck. * The Good Night Show: It's almost Star's bedtime, but he isn't sleepy yet. Nina's Nighttime Cinnamon Stars. * The Hoobs: The gang is about to visit Peep Planet, and they need some hoobalicious food to help them on their way. * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks: Piggley wants something tasty to share with his best friends. Sweet Potato Haystacks. * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Jay Jay wants some food to fuel him up so he can fly through the sky. Chicken Salad Plane. * Make Way for Noddy: Noddy wants to eat something delicious and nutritious. Noddy's Apple Car Delight. * The Many Adventures of Mr. Mailman: Mr. Mailman needs his strength to deliver packages through the rain and sleet. Mr. Mailman's Pita Pocket. * Pingu: Pingu's Fishy Fritters. * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat: Sagwa is hungry for a perfect meal from her home in China. Sagwa's Stir Fry Surprise. * Sesame Street: Elmo's Funny Faced Pizza Pies. * Teletubbies: Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po want to eat something telly-terrific. Teletubbies' Tubby Sunshine Toast. * Thomas & Friends: Thomas has a very important delivery to make, and he needs something for his journey. Thomas' Club Car Sandwich. * Zoboomafoo: Zoboo wants a snack to give him energy. Zoboomafoo Banana Pops. Trivia * The voice actors for the various characters that called in reprise their roles. * In the Berenstain Bears episode, Bean erroneously refers to the Bear family as the "Berenstain" family. The Berenstain Bears are called that because Stan and Jan Berenstain are the authors of the original books; Mama, Papa, Sister, and Brother are actually the Bear family. * In the Jakers! episode, the grown-up version of Piggley calls into Sprout Diner, but he has his kid voice instead of his adult voice. * In the Noddy episode, Noddy's request comes in by way of a balloon and a paper letter, rather than on the telephone. * In the Thomas episode, Thomas is carrying a flag with the Sprout logo on it. * In the Teletubbies episode, the Teletubbies make their call by way of the voice trumpet. * The Good Night Show is the only Sprout programming block to have an episode. However, there was a "Sunny Side Up Egg-celent Toast" but it got renamed to Sunshine Toast. * During the show's lifespan, Big Sister, Little Brother, Brambly Hedge, Fifi and the Flowertots, James the Cat, Kipper, Percy the Park Keeper, Pic Me, Play with Me Sesame, George Shrinks, Tweenies, and Panwapa never got meals themed after them. Category:Programming Blocks Category:Shows Category:Sprout Category:Sprout Topics Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009